La complejidad de una mirada
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Mahiru piensa que los ojos de Kuro son bonitos. (Kuro x Mahiru)


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Strike Tanaka.

 **Advertencia** : Fluff/Romance y KuroMahi de pareja.

* * *

 **La complejidad de una mirada**

KellenHakuen.

Shirota lo cataloga como chispas, cuándo su mirada se pierde en la de Kuro en él estallan muchas chispas. Le crecen los nervios y alguna seguridad que tuvo se muere en el intento de querer expresarse.

Mahiru piensa que los ojos de Kuro son bonitos.

Al hollar dentro sueles extraviarte en el mar rojo, es intenso, pero a la vez te arrastra en calma, como una ola de mar, a veces es indomable, a veces es caprichosa, la mirada de Kuro lo envuelve tan fácil. Es una sensación de adrenalina y electricidad que no puede evitarlo. Le gusta que sean rojos, y con la respiración de Kuro arrullándolo e invitándolo a continuar, él sabe que una eternidad se fragmenta en segundos.

Se ha preguntado si Kuro siente lo mismo, si también en el emergen chispas o algún otro sentimiento que permita que se alargue. Ya que, el contacto visual no dura mucho y el perezoso lo rompe, ya sea transformándose en gatos o murmurando su ya tan conocida frase, distrayéndolo de su objetivo.

Mahiru se refleja en los profundos ojos del perezoso, el corazón le da un brinco y la electricidad se mezcla en una sintonía complicada. Hay tantas palabras que se atoran, que se sueñan y que se quieren liberar, pero ninguna es tan compleja como el hecho de mirarse.

Ambos se acercan, Mahiru se siente nervioso, pero Kuro es tan magnético que lo atrae sin resistirse. No puede resistirse a él, es tan complicado.

Mahiru ama a Kuro, con defectos, con virtudes y con esas aptitudes. Ama su perezoso ser, su tranquilidad y los gestos que expresa a través de sus tácitos movimientos. Sabe que detrás de èl, existe alguien que sufre, alguien que odia, alguien que vive y alguien que ayuda. Lo ama por ser tan humano, a pesar de no serlo. Mahiru ama a Kuro por ser él.

 _Perezoso y sin control._

Kuro ama a Mahiru por ser la pieza que le falta, el engranaje que se hallaba perdido y que lo comienza a mover, lo obliga a seguir su rumbo y hacer que su mundo se expanda, creando un choque perfecto. Kuro ama a Mahiru por ser él.

 _Simple y con control._

Entonces, el mundo se vuelve un sueño del que no quieren despertar ninguno de los dos. Es algo complejo, ambos piensan la misma palabra, aunque no la cuentan, el amor se vuelve más fuerte, haciendo un amor imposible, perdiendo el tiempo y creyendo que esto es muy real.

Kuro también siente extraño, la sensación es adictiva parecido a vencer sobre el antagonista de su videojuego favorito. Se distrae en otro lado, se intenta perder en algo que no sea el brillo de Mahiru, pero el castaño no planeó dejarlo ir, con un refunfuño, las manos del Eve terminan aprehendiéndolo con fuerza, acercándolo lo suficiente y cortando los intervalos entre ellos.

No hay distancia ...No hay nada.

—Esto es tan complicado ...—susurró Mahiru, queriendo que el ambiente pesado se muriera y sólo fuera reemplazado por las chispas y las cosquillas que nacían en sus entrañas.

Miró a Kuro, de nuevo sus ojos intentan hundirse en el rojo El aliento de Kuro está tan cerca de él que le ha causado cosquillas, Mahiru percibe que su corazón es demasiado estrambótico está golpeando en su pecho tan fuerte.

—Muy complicado ...—concluyó Mahiru.

—Dímelo a mí —apoyó la pereza, reculando un poco de su rostro. .

Mahiru es quién da el primero paso, al pensar que sería complicado dejarlo despuès, hace lo que su cuerpo quiere, y permite que ambos labios se fundan en un solo contacto. Atrae a los labios de Kuro sobre los suyos, obligándolo a besar.

A Pereza le gustó, necesita un poco más. Suspirando con anhelo, las bocas habían añorando este momento que no sabía como reaccionar. Los labios empiezan a moverse ...suena una algo en ellos.

Es un latido que se mezcla, no pueden distinguirlo, pero saben que le están susurrando algo; No lo dejes escapar.

No pueden dejarlo escaparlo, este sentimiento envenenado ahora nace sacudiendo en sus sistemas y embriagados de la boca, quieren empezar a corresponderse.

En los ojos se trasmite, en los labios se expresa y después en ellos, estalla la magia.

No hay nada más sencillo que eso.

 **Notas finales de la autora.**

¡Oh! Creo que mis habilidades del KuroMahi no han sido pulidas como quiero. En fin, espero que a este personaje a la que le escribí le haya gustado el fic y si tú eres un lector más, bienvenido y gracias por leer hasta aquí.


End file.
